


The Power Of Beauty Masks

by AlphaKittenX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Funny, Hilarious, Kissing, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Teasing, beauty mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKittenX/pseuds/AlphaKittenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you finally had a day off and you wanted a mask to clean your stressed face. only Levi barched in. you convinced him to put on the mask which was blue and made him look like a smurf, you laughed and Levi had how own revenge that made you a bit lightheaded and hot. will friendship turn into more? what is Levi's revenge and what will Hanji say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of Beauty Masks

'' There, it's finally done! '' you proudly raised the bowl with blue sticky stuff in it. It was finally done, you're self made peel-off beauty mask. You looked in the mirror, already imagining those ugly red marks and the T-zone clean. This was your free day and you had this in mind for a long time, perfect timing! '' What are you doing, (f/n)? '' shocked you jumped around to look Levi straight in the eye. '' i told you to knock before you enter! You scared the living hell out of me. And that's none of your short business. ''

your relationship with Levi.. Well let's say it is complicated. Everyone knew the mighty Corporal was different towards you. Even in training he was on his own way nicer. You always flirted around with him, sometimes obvious and sometimes not. You were friends that darted around each other. Giving obvious hints but not doing anything with it.

'' do you ever knock by me? nothing of my short business? Are you out of your min- '' '' okay relax i will tell you. this..'' you shoved the bowl under his nose, '' is a self made peel-off mask. It opens your pores and cleans the skin. Wanna try tooo? '' you obvious teased him now. Levi's face was not readable. Still you knew deep inside he wanted to try it because you said the magic word 'clean'.

'' no i am not interested. '' you pouted at his deadpanned answer. '' ow come on! It only needs a quarter and since today is day off, you have nothing to do '' . He glared at me but i smirked, '' i know you do nothing on a day off Levi. You always come to me. So if you want it or not, you're gonna do it. '' this time you threatened a bit, walking closer, with the hope he would back up against the wall. Which he did not. '' no don't think you are gonna get that filthy blue stuff on my face! '' you sighed in defeat and placed the bowl on the ground.

'' fine. But let me do something else instead... '' with an seductive voice you walked even closer. You being the taller one, wrapped your arms around his neck once you knew for sure he didn't mind. His face came closer and once you could feel his breath on your lips, you darted around him and floored his (just like Eren did with Jean). After that you quickly straddled him, pinning his arms down and feet intertwined with yours. '' you didn't even fight back! I knew you wanted it! '' you reached for the bowl but it was just outside your reach.

You fell back and lied on his legs, now you could reach the bowl. When you wanted to sit up again you felt 2 hands on your hips. A blush creeped up your face but quickly disappeared again. With a groan you sat back up. Levi looked at you with.. Was that a blush? You leaned in so close that you were only a few inched apart, '' woow Levi, you're blushing.. Or are you wearing blush? '' before he could push me away i already sat up.

You looked around searching for something. Levi suspiciously eyed you. You smiled when you found a fillet/(hairband?). You slowly pushed his hair back and placed the fillet. He looked damn hot right now. '' well nevermind, this can feel a bit cold. '' you doped 2 fingers in the bowl, taking a lot of the blue drap. Levi's face cringed with disgust for a second but closed his eyes when your fingers touched his cheeks. You slowly began to sweep it out. His other cheeks, nose, forehead, the part above the lip, chin followed soon.

Unconsciously you had stuck out your tongue, really focusing to not let one drop touch his hair of clothes. You didn't notice Levi staring at that tongue the whole time. Once you were done with your masterpiece you leaned back, admiring it. But once you got a good look you had to hold in your laugh. '' what is so funny? Did it get into my hair? '' you disguised your laugh with a cough, '' seriously the first thing you think about is your hair? No Levi it is not in your hair, if it was i wouldn't be smiling, i would be running. '' he nodded in agreement.

'' even if i did, you wouldn't dare to get out of this room.. '' more coughs that turned into small giggles. '' what did you do? '' he threatened. You held your hand up in defence, looking away biting your lip.

Levi growled and your heart skipped a beat. He stood up and carried you with him. He placed you on the bed and hovered above you. Even in this situation you couldn't hold in your laugh. '' Levi, maybe you should look in the mirror... '' with most concentration you tried to keep a straight face. Levi groaned soft and walked to the mirror. Once he looked into the mirror his eyes widened great. That face was priceless! That was the moment my straight face broke and you filled the room with your loud laugh,

'' yo-ou look like a-a smurf! A grumpy smurf to be exactly! '' you held your stomach that was hurting because of the laughing. A pair of boots placed them before yours and you slowly stopped laughing. You followed the boots, legs, stayed a bit longer on the next part.., chest and finally head. Indeed a not so happy looking head. Levi's head to be exact.

'' it only need a quarter. '' you escaped his stormy eyes that saw straight through you. In your head you were making an escape plan, in case it was needed. His hand reached out and quickly you darted towards the door. Reaching the door, grabbing the door knob and... get dragged back and thrown onto your bed. Slowly you backed away, laughing sheepishly. Levi grabbed your ankle and dragged you down to the middle. He straddled your hips,

'' a quarter is just enough. '' panick and adrenaline pumped through your veins. '' just enough for what? Killing me? '' you acted overdramatic throwing your hand over you face. Levi pinned your hands above your head and leaned in, '' just long enough to take you... '' again your heart skipped a beat. '' take me? Take me where? The training fields? '' '' shut up. '' with that you shut up, imagining zipping your lips and throwing away the key.

He came closer and placed his lips onto yours, very gentle. He broke away and gave you some more small short kisses. Slowly making them longer until you didn't want them to leave anymore. He licked your lips and you happily granted his access. You did have some experience but that was in the past. Or not so long ago when Levi almost beat someone to death when he tried to kiss you.

He shifted and moved even closer. He was like a cat in heat or more like a smurf in heat. You pushed the joke out of your mind and focused on kissing Levi. His tongue felt really amazing, soft and warm but also rough and sexy. Levi placed his body on yours holding himself up by his arms, slowly letting yours go. You slipped your hands around his neck pulling him closer, if that could. Both breaths became heavier, thanking god for giving you a nose to breath through. It all was like a dream, that you are about to wake up and having Levi screaming at you for sleeping probably on the floor. The shock of pain should have brought you back to the living world but it didn't so this wasn't a dream. You tasted blood, Levi had bit your lip.

Finally he broke away, with a nasty smirk. You looked at him with half lidded eyes, noticing a part of his masker was gone. You gasped and wriggled yourself out of Levi's grip. Stumbling you reached the mirror, you looked like a bearded smurf. All around your lips and even cheeks was blue.

You began to make weird faces in the mirror. Giggling at yourself. '' ahum.. '' ow yeahh Levi was still here... You blushed and looked in the eye, '' what? '' you asked casual. He stood up from your bed and slowly made his way over to you, '' nothing just wanna say that blue fits you nice. '' he gave one last kiss before leaving to your bathroom. '' we should do this again. And maybe without the masks. '' you couldn't see his face but you knew he was trying his hards to keep a straight face. You nodded and said, '' yeahh we should. We certainly should. '' you looked at the clock in your room and smiled, '' Levi indeed only needed an quarter. ''

The next day you sat down with your tray of food, immediately Hanji spoke to me, '' oi (f/n) look Levi's face it looks really clean doesn't it? '' you looked Levi in the eye and nodded, '' he certainly looks good, his face looks good i mean. Only i think he missed some parts around the mouth... '' you made circles with your finger pointing to his mouth. '' yeah you are right! And your face also looks good, (f/n)! Only around the mouth... '' Hanji stopped talking and looked back and forth between us. '' so... FINALLY SOMETHING HAPPENED?! Tell me all about it! '' you face palmed myself looking away. '' pleasee Levi tell me all your hot and erotic adventures. '' you choked on the food you just put into your mouth. Levi looked your way and patted your back, '' awhhh so cute! '' '' Hanji shut up.. '' you choked out. '' there are no stories.. At least not yet.. '' with a huge blush you looked at Levi, then Hanji and then your food. Thanks Levi now Hanji won't shut up for ever.


End file.
